The V-Kaiser
by Halo12094
Summary: The Namikaze Family has moved to Shinjuku, what none of them know is that their eldest son Naruto is a Digimon Tamer, and not just any Tamer, one to his favorite. Smart Naruto, Equip/Offensive Deck, Naru/Rika Pairing. Some Language.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Multi-Form Digimon

_AN: Naruto and Digimon are owned by Misashi Kishimoto, Akiyoshi Hongo, TV Tokyo, Toei Animation, & Bandai. Please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Digimon" - Speech

'Digimon' - Thoughts

"_Digimon"_ - Flashback

_**Digimon!/Digimon!"**_ - Action

* * *

The V-Kaiser

Chapter 1: Enter the Multi-Form Digimon

* * *

"Naruto! Yuna! Hurry up you two or we're leaving without you!" one Kushina Uzumaki shouted through the car window.

Not a second later, a four year old blond haired girl came running out of the now empty house, she wore a white jacket with a pair of fox-like ears, a pair of black shorts and shoes; on her back she had strapped a common backpack while carrying a Lunamon plushie.

Minato Namikaze, smiled as he helped his daughter into the car, he turned back to the house, "Naruto we're waiting!" he shouted.

"I hear ya, jeez!" they heard, before watching their eldest child walk out of the house, lazily hefting a single-strap backpack over his shoulder while strapping a card holder and a strange watch-like device to his belt. Both parents couldn't help but roll their eyes, just what was it about those card games that made the younger generation like them so much.

Naruto Uzumaki walked towards the car; wearing basic black & white track pants with athletic running shoes, as well as a black hoodie vest over a blue shirt. The boy scratched the back of his head, "Yo, am I late?" he said, getting a sigh from his parents; granted their son was a genius and were happy to know that the card game wasn't interfering with his studies or social life, but recently he's been getting late for several appointed times.

"I swear, Kakashi is starting to rub off on him-" Kushina shook her head, knowing that the family's supposed uncle carried the same habit. Naruto opened the door and gave a signal which went unnoticed by his family; he sat in and closed the door watching a blur disappear through the trees.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

During the drive, Minato and Kushina had their own conversation, mainly about family, work, or certain events they heard over the news, while Yuna was sleeping peacefully in her seat. Naruto however, was busy looking over his deck; deciding which cards to use in his next _battle_, he held a good combination of attack and equip cards, some defense and stat cards here and there.

It wasn't until a card flashed through his hands that made the blond smile; it was his favorite card, _Wisemon's Pandora Dialogue_. A counter attack, that preserves an enemy attack within a space-time, then fires it back at high speeds; perfect against higher-level opponents. The blond looked out the window, he stared several seconds, not being able to spot his _partner_ he grabbed his watch-like device and swiped a card, "_**Hyper Speed, Activate!**_" he whispered. He looked to see a blur run past them, still hiding with behind the shadows of the trees, Naruto smirked before turning his attention to his device.

The watch was hand-sized, azure blue in color with a white ring around a square screen; it also carried a yellow button on at the bottom left of said screen and two more buttons just below. The device was held by a key-chain strap of the same color; he silently chuckled, remembering how it all began.

* * *

_**Flashback - Ten Months Ago**_

"_You give up?" Naruto asked, with an amused look on his face._

"_Never! I Digi-Modify and activate, Perfect Digivolution!" one Kiba Inuzuka proclaimed, setting down a blue digivice card, "Garurumon digivolves to Weregarurumon!" continuing as he swapped his champion with it's Ultimate level._

"_And now, I Digi-Modify and activate Metalseadramon's Ultimate Stream!" he openly declared, overshadowing the two were several kids and teens, either gasping or in awe at the game being currently played._

"_Weregarurumon's Attack Power is raised by 550, now say good-bye to you're Veemon!"_

"_I don't think so Kiba-" the blond proclaimed with a smirk._

"_Oh Kami don't tell me-"_

"_Yup, Digi-Modify... Activate, Wisemon's Pandora Dialogue!" Naruto stated placing the card on his field and reversing the Ultimate's attack, the blond grabbed a set of twelve sided dice and gave them a roll. The pair came to a halt and Kiba instantly paled, "Sorry Kiba... you just got a critical!" he stated, "Now I end this, Digi-Modify... Equip, Ravemon's Chouou-maru! (Raven King)" he placed a card, showing the image of a white katana._

"_Now to finish this, I attack with Veemon... Celestial Blade!"_

"_D-Damn it-" Kiba sulked as his Data Points reached zero; the audience then cheered for both players._

"_Ah, don't worry Kiba... I'm sure you'll beat me someday" he stated with an amused smile._

"_Yeah right, like I can ever win against someone who can take down an Ultimate with a Rookie-" he complained, though he was right; Naruto was given a nickname amongst the players due to his destructive yet strategic capabilities and for his favoritism of Veemon, The V-Kaiser._

"_Uh-huh... well Kiba I believe you owe me something-" Naruto motioned, this caused Kiba to groan, he had bet Naruto one of his cards if he won._

"_Fine, not like I could use it anyway" Kiba sighed handing over a card, it read, Digi-Egg of Friendship._

'_Sweet, now I can Armor Digivolve Veemon to Raidramon' he thought as he pocketed the card, shuffled the card into his deck and placed it into his holder before walking away from the local park alongside Kiba._

* * *

_**That Night**_

"_Nii-chan, Yuna-chan brought you tea and cookies-" said younger blond said, struggling to hold it up. Naruto saw this and took the small tray off his sister's hands, he then ruffled her hair and gave her a cookie in which she happily munched on._

"_Now, Yuna-chan what have I told you about bothering you're brother during his studies" Kushina said as she stood by the door frame._

"_Oh relax mom, she's not causing trouble" _

"_Not when you have a big test tomorrow" she retorted, as she picked up her youngest child and left the room, closing the door in the process. Naruto sighed, he loved his family, but sometimes he wished they'd take it easy on him with his school work; five minutes later, the blond closed his notebook and stretched his limbs._

_Having finished his homework, Naruto reached for his backpack and swapped the papers with his card holder. He smiled as he scavaged the pack and brought out a booster pack, "Let's see-" he muttered as he tore open the plastic pack and looked at his fifteen new cards._

"_YES!" he nearly shouted, in his hands, he held the one of two cards he was saving up for, The Digi-Egg of Destiny._

_Naruto looked at the other cards that came with the pack and shrugged, just a few common cards that he either already possessed or wasn't exactly interested in._

_Naruto immediately added to cards to his deck and shuffled, it was then that he remembered the card that he had won off Kiba and began to search through his deck, "That's strange, I'm sure I put in here-" he said as he continued to shuffle, "Huh?" he said as he came across a strange blue card._

_It had a pixilated yellow 'D' with a blue dinosaur that closely resembled an Agumon, 'What the hell?' he thought, knowing that he had never seen nor placed the card in his deck. The thirteen-year old opened a drawer and brought out a Card Reader, with a swipe the info began to scan on the screen, to his surprise, random numbers began to rapidly run through the screen before the scanner shined bright and morphed into an azure blue device._

_The blond was an expert in the card game, had watched several episodes from the anime, read some of the magazines... so it was well known to the blond as to what the watch actually was, "Digivice-" he muttered, dumbfounded._

_He rubbed his eyes before blinking owlishly... the D-Ark was still in his hand, "Did... that really just happen?" he asked himself._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto placed the cards back in his holder as the car came to a complete stop, he looked out the window to see a large house complex. Getting out of the car, he helped his father bring in whatever luggage they carried while Kushina carried a sleeping Yuna; the younger blond sighed, the family had moved to Shinjuku, not that he cared much about where he lived but, that meant saying goodbye to his friends back at the academy.

The family made their way inside, glad that they had already unboxed and refurnished the house before the move. "I'll be in my room-" Naruto said, taking his items to his dedicated area of residence.

He entered his room and dropped his bags, making sure to lock the door in the process, "Phew... how was the run?" he asked as the window opened itself.

In stepped in a humanoid-lizard creature, it was about two feet tall, had blue skin covering most of its body, two curved appendages growing on the back of its head, a small horn on the tip of its nose, a bone-like shoulder pad on his left arm, a leather strap across his chest; connecting to his shoulder pad, and a yellow 'V' on its forehead.

"It was a good workout-" it replied as it stretched its limbs.

Naruto smiled at his partner, remembering how the two met...

* * *

_**Flashback - Nine Months Ago**_

_Naruto walked towards Konoha academy, it was a private school, one of the best in all Tokyo. He ignored the students around him as he continued to stare at his D-Ark. A month had passed since he had received it; and after witnessing his card reader morph into the digivice, the blue card that had caused the shift the occur, had dissapeared._

_He had searched his entire room for it, but the card was nowhere to be seen; which was strange considering his 'Digi-Egg of Friendship' had dissapeared as well._

_The blond sighed, wondering if Digimon truly do exist, "Nyu-" he stopped and turned his head towards the trees. He spotted a small floating creature, it had pale yellow fur with dark blue tribal markings running down its sides and belly, a curved antenna on the back of its head, and had a large smile on its face (Digi-Gnome)._

"_Eh?" he said, not believing what he was seeing, was this... a Digimon? It sure wasn't any of the ones he's seen or heard of before._

"_Nyu-" the Digi-Gnome pointed towards the trees across the road; Naruto followed its finger, and raised an eyebrow, 'There's nothing there' he thought before turning back to see that the gnome was gone. Suddenly his D-Ark gave several beeps, "Huh?" he said, before pressing one of the buttons activating a digital compass, with a red arrow waypoint aiming behind him. He turned to the trees across the road to see the Digi-Gnome waving to him before it dissapeared into pixilated data._

_Naruto looked both sides of the road to see if any cars were coming before dashing towards the trees, "Hey Naruto where are you going?" he heard Kiba ask._

"_I forgot something!" he yelled back._

"_But you're house is that way-"_

"_Shortcut!"_

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later**_

_Naruto had stopped to catch his breath, not knowing how deep he was into the woods. He watched his D-Ark as the red waypoint spun in circles, meaning he was at the approximate location, "Now what?" he asked himself, it was then that a thick fog shot forth from the ground and engulfed the area._

"_N-Nani!?" the blond picked up a crackling sound enter the trees, he narrowed his eyes as the fog surrounding his point of view dispersed. He felt small leaves hit the side of his face and noticed a lot more falling from the sky; he slowly looked up and gasped slightly._

_Connecting to a tree was an armored larva-like Digimon, its hard shell was violet in color, eight spikes surrounding its upper torso, a large stinger at its base, a red horn on its forehead, and six spear tipped tentacles sprouting from its back._

_Naruto looked at his D-Ark as an image of said Digimon appeared on his radar, giving information on the insect._

"_Chrysalimon, a Champion Level... Type... unknown... attribute... unknown-" he gulped._

"_You... I know you-" it spoke as its yellow eyes landed on the blond Digidestined, "You're the one who can defeat an Ultimate with a mear Rookie Level... with you as my tamer, I'll reach my Mega level in no time at all-" it spoke, as it stretched out its tentacles towards the blond._

_Naruto backed away as the spear tipped appendages neared, "What do you say... partners?" it asked, the blond gulped, 'T-Tamer' he thought, every bone in his body telling him to reject the offer and make a run for it, after all if his memory served correctly, Chrysalimon was one of the Nightmare Soldiers, aka Evil Digimon._

"_Y-You know I'm gonna be late for school, so... I'll t-think about it" he said._

"_Think about it... what's there to think, its a yes or __**no**__ question-" the Digimon responded, with a dark look._

"_I think I should go" he responded before making a quick dash for it._

"_Oh no you don't" Chrysalimon stated as it detached itself from the tree and used its tentacles to maneuver itself after Naruto._

"_**Data Crusher!**__" it proclaimed shooting forward two of its tentacles forward, the blond dodged to the side, avoiding the spears as it tore through a tree._

_Naruto continued running, he looked back to see if Chrysalimon was still following him; he heard several trees being knocked down, meaning the virus Digimon was still after him. He turned and continued to run, but tripped when he fell down hill, scrapping his knee and arm in the process; Naruto groaned in pain before looking up to see a cemetery. _

_Forcing himself up, he limped towards the graves as Chrysalimon neared the area, "Hmm... where are you hiding?" it asked itself, as it continued through the cemetery. Naruto calmed his breath as the Digimon crawled past him, at least he kept calm before a tentacle burst through the gravestone he was hiding behind._

_The blond Digidestined rolled out of the way and attempted to run, but was tripped by Chrysalimon's tentacles, "There you are-" it spoke as it approached the blond, taking a grip on his legs and hoisting him high in the air. "Now, I employ you to reconsider my offer-" it spoke, Naruto winced as the tentacles tightened its grip around his scrapped leg._

"_N-Never-" he said._

"_Then, if I can't have you as a tamer... then no one can" it readied a tentacle and was about to skewer the blond, when the screen on Naruto's D-Ark shined brightly seconds before the ground beneath them did so as well._

_It was then that a pillar of light flashed towards the sky, forcing both human and Digimon to shield their eyes, Chrysalimon couldn't bare the blinding light and dropped the blond before backing away._

_Naruto, slowly opened his eyes as the light dimmed, in place stood a familiar two foot tall blue bipedal lizard humanoid, "Veemon-" he muttered._

_The Rookie digimon, stretched his arms and legs as it gazed upon Chrysalimon, "It sure was hard finding you-" he said, surprising Naruto, "Gotta thank the Digi-Gnome for that" Veemon stated as he brought up his two fists and got into stance._

"_Digi-Gnome?" he repeated, before he recalled the strange creature that gave him the waypoint._

"_And as for you-" the young Digimon pointed towards the Champion Level, "I'll give you one chance to back off or else-" he threatened._

"_Hmph, or else what?" Chrysalimon challenged._

"_I will delete you" Veemon retorted, causing the virus Digimon to chuckle before it became full out laughfest._

"_Then bring it, show me what you got Rookie! __**Data Crusher!**__" it stated, firing its tentacles into the ground, before they uprooted towards the blue-skinned dragon. Veemon jumped out of the way, grabbed a hold of one of the tentacles and flung himself at his opponent._

"_**Vee Headbutt!**__" he declared as he delivered an intense skull bash, towards the Digimon's hard shell; knocking back Chrysalimon and staggering Veemon. "Whoa... talk about being hard-headed" the Rookie Digimon stated, as his head spinned, "Veemon, watch out!" Naruto called out; Veemon was able to acknowledge and ducked to the side as more of Chrysalimon's tentacles._

"_I won't be able to get through that shell-" Naruto heard Veemon say, "All of my attacks are physical... think you can help me out" the young dragon asked._

"_Huh? H-How am I supposed to help against that!" he pointed at Chrysalimon._

"_Well, you 'are' my tamer right?" Veemon asked, surprising the blond thirteen-year old._

"_I-I am?"_

"_Yeah... don't you wanna be?" he replied as he watched Chrysalimon pick itself up._

"_Tsk, insolent whelp... I'll delete you, then absorb you're data and make sure you never reform!" positioning four of its tentacles near its chest as a violet orb of electricity charged, "__**Unconnect Buster!**__" the virus Digimon shouted, firing its charged attack._

"_Kuso, MOVE!" Veemon yelled, as he tackled Naruto out of the way, and narrowly dodging the lethal attack._

"_Stand still damn it!" the virus Digimon shouted, charging up another blast._

"_This guy just doesn't give up does he?" Veemon stated._

"_**Unconnect Buster!**__"_

"_**Digi-Modify!**__" Veemon snapped his attention to Naruto as he swiped his favorite card through his D-Ark, "__**Wisemon's Pandora Dialogue, Activate!**__" _

_Veemon's emblem glowed slightly as the Rookie clasped his hands together before spreading out his arms, creating a portal out of pixilated data, "__**Pandora Dialogue!**__". Naruto watched in awe as Chrysalimon's Unconnect Buster was sucked in; Veemon clasped his hands together closing the time space, "What!?" the virus Digimon shouted, not believing that its attack was stopped so easily._

"_Not done yet-" Veemon spread his arms once more, opening a portal behind Chrysalimon, said Digimon could only look in both shock and horror as his own attack was delivered back at itself. The electrical blast exploded upon contact causing Chrysalimon to yell in pain as his hard shell cracked in several areas; Veemon turned to Naruto in surprise, "My answer... is yes-" the blond turned to his new partner, "Hell yes!" he said with an excited grin. Chrysalimon grunted in pain as it brought itself up to its... tentacles, "Y-You...-" it readied its spear tipped appendages, "__**Data Crusher!**__" it shot forth its tentacles, with the intent to skewer, both Digimon and tamer._

"_**Digi-Modify**__... __**Victorygreymon's Victroy Shield!**__" _

_Veemon's arms, shined brightly before it dispersed, revealing a V-shaped shield, forged of Chrome Digizoid. Chrysalimon's tentacles bounced off the shield with a loud 'clang', "Now let's finish this!" Naruto declared, Veemon grinned wanting to know what his tamer had in stored for him._

"_**Digi-Modify**__... __**Scouter Monoeye, Mummymon's Obelisk, Activate!**__" the blond tamer declared, slashing said card through his D-Ark._

_Once again, Veemon's emblem glowed shortly before a scouter materialized on right eye and a large rifle in his hands. Looking through the eyepiece, several areas on Chrysalimon's shell was locked on and fired; Chrysalimon looked at the team in shock as parts of his shell was obliterated, revealing its soft muscle underneath the torn armor._

"_**Digi-Modify**__...__** Long Sword-**__" swiping a card; materializing a long sword of Blue Digizoid _**(AN: Veemon's Longsword)** within his partner's grasps, "_**Gale Force, Activate!**__" Veemon's emblem shined brightly as the Rookie Digimon gave war cry; coating himself in a strong aura of blue data. In an instant, Veemon appeared behind Chrysalimon on a knee; he stood back up and gave his sword a swipe as Chrysalimon's body split in half before bursting into data._

_Naruto couldn't help but watch in surprise as Veemon began to absorb the data, "Hey Veemon, what're you doing?" he asked. His partner turned to him, "Absorbing Chrysalimon's data, by doing so, I grow stronger-" he responds, the blond looks at his Digimon with a raised eyebrow._

"_Then what happens if you don't?" _

"_Then they'll be reborn in the Digital World as an egg, where they will hatch as a new Digimon" _

"_Then do it-" Naruto stated, surprising Veemon._

"_Are... you sure about this?" _

"_Hai, trust me when I say this, you don't need the data to get stronger" Veemon stared at his tamer before he stopped the absorption process and let the remaining data was sent back to the Digital World. He turned back to Naruto who smiled at him, "He might have been an evil Digimon, but even he deserves a second chance... don't you think?" he asked, Veemon only shrugged and placed arms behind his head._

"_So... partners?" Naruto asked, Veemon rubbed the tip of his nose before shaking hands with his Tamer, "Partners" he replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched slightly, he had forgotten about school that day and was not only forced to stand outside the classroom with a pair of buckets, the staff made sure to inform his parents of his tardiness and injuries, 'Kami, mom freaked that day-' he thought with a chuckle. "So, should we check out the area?" he asked, Veemon nodded in agreement, "Sure, maybe we'll get to fight some Digimon while we're out there" the blue humanoid dragon said with a fist pump.

"Then let's go-"

"Naruto who're you talking to?" he heard Kushina ask from the other side of the door.

'Kuso! Veemon hide!' he whispered as he opened the door, "Hey mom, I was actually on my way just now-" he said.

"Where to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um... we just moved here, I kinda' want to get to know the area a bit" he responded.

Kushina rubbed her chin before letting him pass; she noticed the glance he gave to his room before leaving and turned to see an open window, she walked towards it and peeked out, only to see the trees softly waving in the wind, "Hmm, must be my imagination" she said to herself as she left the room.

**Shinjuku City - Three Hours Later**

Naruto walked out of a convenience store, holding a booster pack as he entered an alleyway. He leaned against a wall as Veemon dropped down from the rooftops and next to his Tamer, "So what'cha get?" he asked, "Hang on, I haven't opened it yet-" Naruto responded as he tore off the piece of plastic and retrieved the twelve cards.

"Ladydevimon's Darkness Wave, got it... Angemon's Hand of Fate, got it... Green Digi-Core, got it... Thunderbirmon's Spark Wing... don't got it... Shurimon's Kusanagi, got it... Unimon's Holy Shot, got it... Power Chip Plug-In B, got it... Ninjamon's Bushin no Jutsu, got like ten of those-" he said with a small laugh, "Cannonbeemon's Nitro Stinger... don't got that... Tigervespamon's Royal Meister... don't got that... *Whistle* Chaosdramon X's Hyper Infinity Cannon, that's rare-" he said before his eyes landed on the last card.

"Digi-Egg of Light-" Veemon read, "Nice, another egg added to our inventory" he spoke.

"Looks that way-" Naruto replied as he opened a second card holder containing a total of five cards -Digivolve and the Digi-Eggs of Destiny, Courage, Kindness, and Knowledge. He placed the card in and closed the holder shut, Naruto then shuffled the cards he had into his deck before walking out a different path of the alley, "Kinda wished it was the Digi-Egg of Miracles-" he muttered.

"Ah c'mon Naruto, you know as well as I do, that card isn't available in booster packs-"

"I know, and I still need twenty thousand yen before I can buy it though" **(AN: About $200)** he said.

***Ring!***

Naruto grabbed his cell-phone and hit the call button, "Yo?" he answered, "_Hey Naruto it's your father, I suggest you get back within the hour before your mother declares you missing_-" he heard his dad say.

"Right, right... I'm on my way" he replied before hitting the end call button.

"Mom cares too much" he mutters, before his D-Ark gave several beeps, "Digimon?" Veemon asked excitedly, Naruto activates the compass/radar and gives its coordinates with a red arrow waypoint.

"Yup... let's make this quick" he said as he ran out of the alley, with Veemon taking the roof tops.

**Shinjuku Park - Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto stopped as the waypoint span uncontrollably, "It's here-" he stated as Veemon dropped down by his side as a thick fog vial rolled in. The blond brought out a pair of sports sunglasses and readied his deck, "You ready?" he asked his partner, "Born ready-" the Rookie replied.

***Grrr!***

Naruto raised his D-Ark as the digimon made its appearance. A large bipedal dark blue dinosaur with two tails, one with a mechanical end and the other a skeletal end. On its left arm, a drooling mechanical head, on its right a skull head; the digimon looked down at the Tamer an digimon and growled in hunger.

"Deltamon, A Champion Level Digimon, Virus Type, its attacks are Triplex Force , Skull Fang and Serpent Bite... it seems this guy used to be three digimon, now they act as one are their mind is now hell bent on destruction, we better take this guy down quick before he goes into a residential area" Naruto spoke as he read the digimon's information.

"Take it down quick, got'cha!" Veemon said getting into stance.

"Veemon I meant Digivolve-" Naruto said, getting a groan in disappointment, "Aw but, that's no fun!" he complained.

"No time for fun Veemon, now get ready!" he said as Deltamon charged forward, with a roar that promised pain.

"_**Digi-Modify**_-" Naruto stated as he card slashed his D-Ark, "_**Digivolution, Activate!**_"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**"

Veemon was engulfed by a pale-blue cocoon of data, within, the young Digimon's skin began to peel off, revealing a much larger form in a wire frame pattern. The skin began to re-attach itself to the body, giving form to Veemon's champion level. The egg then exploded as the Rookie Digimon's form changed, resembling a large dinosaur with skin a darker hue of blue and white. It had a rough blue 'V' on the center of its chest alongside several scars and tribal markings on its arms, legs, chest, face, and tail; it bore five large claws on its arms along with a large horn on the tip of its beak-like snout and two more on the back of its neck, closely resembling metal. On its shoulders were bone-like shoulder pads and thick leather forearm bracers. It breathed out bright yellow flames from its razor tooth infested mouth, before giving a thunderous roar.

"**VEEDRAMON!**"

Deltamon snarled at his opponent as a light blue aura glowed on the jaws of the three heads, "_**Triple Force!**_" firing an energy wave from the heads and towards Veedramon.

"_**V-Nova Blast!**_" the Champion virus buster declared, colliding Deltamon's energy wave with a scorching heat ray, and exploding upon impact. Deltamon charged forward with its right arm drooling for flesh, "_**Serpent Bite!**_" the Digi-head opened jaws and proceeded to clamp down.

"_**Digi-Modify**__... __**Cannonbeemon's Nitro Stinger, Activate!**_"

Veedramon's left arm morphed into a high-calibur yellow/black stripped laser cannon and jammed it into the serpent head's mouth, "_**Nitro Stinger!**_" he declared, firing a round and deleting the arm entirely, along with part of Deltamon's upper torso. The virus Digimon roared in pain and anger before swinging its open skull mouth, "_**Skull Fang!**_" only for Veedramon to grab the arm and flip the Digimon overhead and slamming it hard on the ground.

In an instant, Veedramon was above the downed digimon readying a glowing white fist, "_**Hammer Punch!**_" he declared, before crushing the two headed Digimon's into a cloud of pixilated data. Naruto watched from the sidelines as the data was sent flying back towards the Digital World; he then turned to Veedramon as he was engulfed in a cocoon of data and reverting back to his Rookie form.

"We didn't have to Digivolve to win ya know-" Veemon pointed out.

"I know, but I'm hungry and dinner's in forty minutes... come on I'll get you some melon bread" at this Veemon perked up, "Hai Naruto-sama!" he saluted causing the blond to sweatdrop, as the duo walked away.

Not ten minutes later, a dark orange haired girl wearing turquoise-turtleneck t-shirt with a broken heart in the center, along with short button fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, steel-toed sneakers and buckles around her waist and leg. She was followed by a bipedal yellow furred vixen, with violet arm bracers with a yin-yang emblem embedded on the backhand, and two violet swirl-like tomes on her knees.

The girl looked at her white/blue D-Ark as the red waypoint on her radar disappeared, "Tsk, we missed it-" she spoke in annoyance. Her Digimon partner perked up a strange scent caught her nose, 'There was another Digimon here' she thought before watching her tamer walk away from the area, the vixen then took to the trees.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blond walked towards his home, making sure to take a more secluded route as his Digimon walked with him. Veemon currently munching on his fifth melon bread, "So *munch* what do we do tomorrow?" he asked, Naruto rubbed took a bite out of his own bread, "Well, lucky for us, tomorrow's a Saturday... Mom and Dad have work, they'll either put me in charge of Yuna or take her to a day care center... so we'll work on the deck, if there's a Digimon, we'll go for it" he said.

"Can we take our time with the next one, I actually prefer a good fight" Veemon responded.

"Hai, Hai-" the blond responded, as they neared their home. Naruto walked through the front while Veemon took the remaining melon breads and entered through the window just out of the blond's room.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out.

"Nii-chan!" he heard Yuna shout as she rushed her older brother, he grabbed his younger sister and held her close as he walked into the living room. "Am I late?" he asked, Minato looked at the clock before turning back to his son, "Almost" he replied before turning his attention to the television.

"Oh wow-" he mused, as the new reports a domestic disturbance near Shinjuku Park, apparently the only things found were the scorch marks and small crater on the ground, courtesy of Veemon's fight. Naruto only raised an eyebrow, trying not to look suspicious as he sat down with his father, Yuna wiggled out of her brother's grasp and ran across the room.

The blond smiled as he saw the younger blond play with her Lunamon plushie, "Dinner!" Kushina called out. During their meal time, while Minato and Kushina spoke, Yuna happily ate what her mother had prepared, she took glances at her brother who was stashing a portion of Nikujaga along with several rice balls inside a plastic container.

"What's Nii-chan doing?" she asked, causing Naruto sheepishly laugh at his sister's question.

"Just something for later, keep on eating Yuna-chan" he said as he too dug into his plate. Two minutes later, the family finished their meals and proceeded to help clean their plates, during that time Naruto snuck in the leftovers to his room.

"Here ya go Veemon, Kaa-san's Special Nikujaga-" he said handing over the still piping hot food with a pair of chopsticks.

'Nikujaga... potatoes and meat... kinda lame-' the Digimon thought while cupping his chin in a thoughtful way, as his tamer left the room before anyone noticed he left, with a shrug Veemon dug into the plastic container.

Naruto walked back to the kitchen and washed his plate, recalling the events that led to his partners Digivolution.

* * *

_**Flashback - Seven Months Ago - Konoha Academy**_

"_Yo, Naruto-" said blond turned to see two of his good friends, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Next to Naruto, Shikamaru was the smartest kid in school, despite his lazy nature; while Choji a festively plump student who was always seen eating a bag of chips, was one of the most kind-hearted people anyone could meet. Like Naruto, the two carried a card holder on their belts._

"_Sup guys-"_

"_We're heading over to Uchiha's Database after school, you want in? We can play a game" Choji asked._

_Uchiha's Database was the local game store owned by Sasuke's cousin, Obito. With Digimon becoming the nation's top card game, the shop had rapidly become successful, "Love to, but usually I prefer to spend a few on a pack before going and sadly I'm broke... so I'm gonna have to say no this time-" he responded._

"_Ah, you're still saving up for the DigiEgg of Miracles? You know you're never gonna get it if you keep spending money on booster packs" Shikamaru stated._

'_I know!' Naruto thought crying anime tears, however, unbeknownst to the two academy students, the cards that he had been purchasing were being put to use in the battles he and his partner have been fighting._

_After Class_

_Naruto took a different route, avoiding all physical contact with other students, he hid behind a tree and swapped out his uniform with his casual gear before rushing out. He was shortly accompanied by a blue blur, "Looks like it'll be in the Urban District" Naruto stated; during the last class period the blond's D-Ark let out a beep and activated its compass. He quickly hid it when all eyes turned to him and stated that it was just a call from his cell phone._

"_Alright then let's party-" Veemon declared as he and his tamer followed the waypoint on the Digivice._

* * *

_**Urban District**_

_The sound of children screaming filled the air as a thick fog covered a backlot area, "Hurry-" Naruto proclaimed as he brought out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on. Veemon dashed forward not before sniffing the air, attempting to catch the scent of their opponent; Naruto keeping a path open for the kids to runaway._

_Seconds quickly became minutes as the fog began to disperse, Veemon brought his fist up in defense while his tamer readied a card. As soon as the fog clear... nothing, absolutely nothing, "That's weird-" Naruto spoke staring at his D-Ark, the way point was spinning; indicating that they were at the right place and the fog proves that a Digimon had Bio-Emerged into the area._

"_I smell a Digimon" the bipedal dragon stated, his chin lifted high into the air, "It's definitely here" _

_Naruto stared at his D-Ark before turning back and closing the gates, though he knew it wouldn't contain a champion or higher level, it would keep humans in or out of the area._

"_**Digi-Modify... Mummymon's Obelisk, Beelzemon's Berenjena, Activate!**__" he declared, swiping the two cards and materializing said weapons. Naruto grasped the dual sawn-off shotguns while Veemon took hold of the large rifle, the two held their arms up and analyzed the area. They perked up when a trash can was knocked down, "Stay in position-" the young tamer stated, Veemon hesitated but nodded. They turned their attention but, didn't budge as fence was knocked down, splashing a puddle of mud in the process._

_Veemon narrowed his eyes as mud stains dripped down the 'wall', he kept staring until 'it' moved. "I see it!" he said, taking aim along with Naruto._

"_**Tongue Whip!**__"_

_Narrowly avoiding the incoming attack the two fired their weapons, sadly having less accuracy due to their movement, missed their shots and hit the wall behind the Digimon. "What was that!?" Naruto asked, now taking aim at several places along with his partner, they watched as dumpsters, fences, trees, even nearby cars move aside._

"_I think I know-" Veemon stated before firing a round into a mud puddle, stopping all movement as the mud drenched a now visible figure. _

_An green, red stripped scaled reptilian Digimon stared at the duo with its hypnotic ripple pattern eyes, under its goggled, heavy armored helmet. Naruto placed a shotgun below his armpit and brought out his D-Ark, "Chamelemon, Champion Level, Virus Type, it's attacks are Tongue Whip and Heat Eye... that's something we're going to want to avoid" he said, before re-attaching the D-Ark to his waist and gripping the shotgun beneath his arm._

"_Alright take it out!" Veemon stated as he fired his Obelisk rifle._

_Chamelemon went silent again as its body changed adapted with the scenery, making it invisible once more; sadly due to the mud on its body it became an easy target for the tamer and his Digimon. "Fire!" Naruto shouted pulling the trigger on the Berenjena and Veemon on the Obelisk._

"_**Heat Eye!**__" the reptilian Digimon declared with its eyes going wide and glowing white, before emitting a heat ray which burned through various objects as it made its way towards it's opponent. Naruto tackled Veemon out of the way as the ray passed through, he aimed the shotguns and pulled the trigger once more._

_*Click*_

"_Empty-" he muttered as the guns dematerialized along with the Obelisk._

"_Meh, who needs 'em let's do this the old fashioned way" Veemon stated as he charged forward._

"_**Tongue Whip!**__" Chamelemon declared its attack as it extended its tongue, Veemon side stepped the whip and grasped it._

"_**Digi-Modify... Power Boost, Activate!"**_

_Veemon gave off a pixilated aura and pulled Chamelemon towards him, "__**Vee Headbutt!**__" slamming foreheads together in a loud bang, Chamelemon flew back. However, the bipedal dragon still had the tongue in a vice grip and pulled the Digimon forward and gave another headbutt; from Naruto's point of view, the two Digimon would resemble a blue/green paddle ball._

"_**Digi-Modify... Meramon's Fire Fist, Activate!**__" _

_Giving one last pull to the dazed Chamelemon, "__**Fire Fist!**__" Veemon declared slamming a flaming punch towards the now cracked helmet and collapsing it within the Digimon's skull, reducing it to a cloud of pixilated data. Naruto gave a fist pump as the data was sent back towards the digital world, "Alright let's call it a day Veemon-" he said._

"_We're not done yet-"_

"_Eh?" the blond stated, confusingly._

"_There's... more..." he said sniffing the air before a dozen Chamelemon deactivated their camouflage, sticking to the walls or standing above fallen dumpsters. "Oh~~~ crap!" Naruto stated as turned to see a RedChamelemon land in front of them, eyes began to glow._

"_DUCK!"_

"_**Heat Eye!**__" they all declared firing rays of blazing light, Naruto got behind Veemon and swiped a card through his D-Ark, "__**Digi-Modify... Victorygreymon's Victory Shield, Activate!**__" said Chrome Digizoid Shield materialized onto the bipedal dragon's arms and managed to reflect several rays. _

_More rays were fired and burned through multiple objects as they passed, one just so happened to be a hollowed out tree were one of the few children had hidden themselves. "You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto nearly shouted as he rushed through the valley of beams, Veemon doing his best to block them off with his shield._

_The blond tamer made it to the shakened child, "Hey, you okay-" the kid gasped as he saw the older blond, "Listen I'm gonna get you out of here, but you've got to trust us" he said._

"_Hey, Naruto... little help here!" Veemon shouted as he was being pushed back by the now focused heat rays._

"_**Digi-Modify... Counter Attack, Activate!**__" _

_Veemon once more gave an aura of pixilated data and held his ground against the thirteen Chamelemon, "Alright c'mon, let's go-" Naruto stated as he picked up the kid and rushed towards the gate, only for the RedChamelemon to appear in front of them, "__**Tongue Whip!**__" it declared, whiplashing the blond and forcing him to drop the child. "Naruto!" Veemon shouted before he too was knocked back by the tongue and dematerializing the Victory Shield. The kid looked up to see Naruto groaning in pain, the two made eye contact, "Don't just sit there, go! Run dammit!" he shouted. Being hesitant, the boy gulped, nodded, and made a mad dash out through the gates._

_Naruto coughed a bit before the RedChamelemon's tongue wrapped around his neck and hoisted him high above the ground. Veemon was tackled down before he could act and was forced to watch his tamer suffocate, "Naruto!" he struggled to get loose, and could watch in horror as the boy's body slowly lost air._

"_I've already lost my family once..." he muttered, as the yellow 'V' on his forehead began to glow, recalling the events that had happened before arriving in the human world. The lost of his fellow brothers and sisters, the fires of the 'bird' Digimon that had razed it to the ground, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" he yelled, before Naruto's D-Ark shined brightly._

DIGIVOLUTION

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**__" _

_Veemon was engulfed by a pale-blue cocoon of data, within, the young digimon's skin began to peel off, revealing a much larger form in a wire frame pattern. The skin began to re-attach itself to the body, giving form to Veemon's champion level. The egg then exploded as the Rookie digimon's form changed, resembling a large dinosaur with skin a darker hue of blue and white. It had a rough blue 'V' on the center of its chest alongside several scars and tribal markings on its arms, legs, chest, face, and tail; it bore five large claws on its arms along with a large horn on the tip of its beak-like snout and two more on the back of its neck, closely resembling metal. On its shoulders were bone-like shoulder pads and thick leather forearm bracers. It breathed out bright yellow flames from its razor tooth infested mouth, before giving a thunderous roar._

"_**VEEDRAMON!**__"_

_The Chamelemon were thrown up as Veedramon stood up, the RedChamelemon dropped the tamer in shock as the large wingless dragon charged his way towards it. Naruto gasped for air and weakly looked up to see his partner's Champion Level, he gave a small smile, "Give 'em hell-" he said before coughing for air._

"_**Heat Eye!**__"_

"_**V-Nova Blast!**__" both attacks collided, only mear seconds and Veedramon flames overpowered RedChamelemon's attack, blasting it through a wall. The large dragon took hold of one of the dozen reptilian tails before using the Digimon as a flail, and proceeded to slam it against the others. "__**Hammer Punch!**__" thrusting its glowing white fist on the battered Chamelemon causing it to burst in a cloud of pixilated data._

_He snarled as all Chamelemon dashed forth with eyes glowing, "__**Heat Eye!**__" they shouted angrily._

_Veedramon flexed his claws and gave them a swipe towards his opponents, "__**Cutter Shoot!**__" he stated, creating multiple blades of wind in which easily slashed through the heat rays and through the remaining Chamelemon. Like the last two, all were reduced to pixilated data._

_The Champion Level eased his breath as the adrenaline rush took its tole on his body, "Good job Veedramon-" said wingless dragon turned to see his tamer, slightly tattered but okay. The two looked up to the sky, expecting to see the data return to the digital world, only for it to be absorbed by the RedChamelemon._

_Both Naruto and Veedramon grit their teeth in anger as the Chamelemon prepared a full power Heat Eye, "Need a boost?" Naruto asked, the dragon gave a nod resulting in the blond swiping a card through his D-Ark, "__**Digi-Modify... Gale Force, Activate!**__" _

"_**Heat Eye!**__"_

"_**V-Nova Blast!" **__firing an even larger blast than before, and with the stat boost from Naruto's Gale Force, the RedChamelemon was engulfed in yellow flames before bursting into pixilated data. Naruto wiped the sweat beads off his forehead, he turned to congratulate his partner only for him to be engulfed in a cocoon of data, reverted back to his Rookie form, and fell back exhausted. _

"_You okay?" Naruto asked._

"_Y-Yeah... just a little-" *Gurgle* "-hungry" Veemon replied, getting a laugh out of both. The blond tamer hefted his partner over his back and carried him home before the officials showed up._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

After washing his plate, Naruto walked back to his room and gazing upon the now empty plastic container, with Veemon patting his stomach. "Not a classy meal, but I must say, you're mother sure knows how to cook" he said, Naruto laughed and walked over to his desk and taking out his card holder. There were sure to be some card players at his new school and he would want the chance to play them.

It was then when a tower of light caught the edge of his eye, "What?" he asked himself, Veemon turned to the direction his tamer was looking to see the same tower as him. Naruto looked at his D-Ark, surprisingly giving a waypoint before the red arrow dissapeared and canceled the compass.

"Huh? That's strange-" he muttered wondering what had happened.

* * *

Shinjuku City - Dead End Alleyway

A brown haired boy wearing yellow goggles, sweat bands, blue hooded shirt, grey pants, and green shoes; stood quietly as he stared upon a red dinosaur in shock. In his hand, he held a white/red D-Ark, and muttered a single word, "Guilmon".

* * *

Next Chapter: Tamers of Shinjuku

AN: Hey guys, surprised that I've started a Digimon cross-over, well believe it or not I've been wanting to start one for a while now; Digimon was one of first few anime that has gotten me into the Japanese shows and graphic novels, that alongside Evangelion.

Anyway for those of you wondering yes Veemon is Naruto's partner and is in fact a Multi-form Digimon. Here is the list for his evolutions...

**Digivolution Chain**

Veemon - Veedramon - AeroVeedramon - UlforceVeedramon - Future Mode

**DigiEggs **

Courage - Flamedramon

Friendship - Raidramon

Love - Sethmon

Sincerity - Yasyamon

Knowledge - Dinobeemon (Cause Honeybeemon just doesn't cut it for me)

Reliability - Depthmon

Hope - Sagittarimon

Light - Gargoylemon

Kindness - Kangarumon (Unless someone has a better idea)

Destiny - Paildramon (Don't ask just go with it)

Miracles - Magnamon

And that's about it, anyway just to explain a few things, yes Naruto's deck mostly consists of equip and offensive cards, there isn't much defense other than a few counter and armor/shield cards. Anyway, Gale Force is a card I came up with, what it does is temporarily maximize the stats of a Digimon that belongs to the 'Nature Spirits' Family.

Amongst other things, due to high vote, I will be writing a new One Piece Crossover and deleting the older one. Also for those expecting The Darkest Light, sadly I've hit a major roadblock with that story and will be putting it on hold for the time being, I won't discontinue it, it'll just be on hold. Konoha's Dovahkiin will be out sometime next month, my reason's being the release of Dead Space 3 so you can't really blame me for that.

And finally, another story I will be continuing along with K-D is Devil Among Shinobi, I've already played and beaten the new DMC and I'm not gonna lie, it's a freakishly awesome game and I will be featuring the new weapons and enemies in the story, so hope you're ready for it.

That should be it, I will see you guys next time, Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Tamers of Shinjuku

_AN: Naruto and Digimon are owned by Misashi Kishimoto, Akiyoshi Hongo, TV Tokyo, Toei Animation, & Bandai. Please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Digimon" - Speech

'Digimon' - Thoughts

"_Digimon"_ - Flashback

_**Digimon!/Digimon!"**_ - Action

* * *

The V-Kaiser

Chapter 2: Tamers of Shinjuku

* * *

Monday - 6:45 AM

Naruto sat on the two-step stairs by the front door, already dressed with the exception of his shoes; in his mouth was a piece of toast. Not a minute later, his shoes tied and backpack hefted on his shoulder, ran outside; on the roof stood Veemon, who seconds later jumped from roof to roof, following his Tamer from a distance.

"Naruto be sure to pick up your sister after school!" Kushina shouted through the window.

"Got it!" she heard from the distance.

* * *

Yodobashi Middle School

Standing in front of the gates, Naruto gave a sigh in slight exhaustion, like anyone wouldn't loose their stamina after non-stop sprinting from their house towards their destination. He looked up towards one of the trees and spotted his partner well hidden behind its leaves; he trimmed his hair back a bit, unknowing to others that he had given a Digimon the signal to remain out of sight.

It was then when someone bumped into him making him stumble forward and nearly falling face-first, "Oh sorry about that-" he heard. Raising his head up, Naruto spotted the familiar face of a brown haired boy, 'I remember him' thought the blond as he recalled visiting the bakery his parents owned after the DigiBattle with Deltamon.

Naruto shook his head, 'He seems to be in a hurry-' checking the clock on his cell phone, 'Class doesn't even start for another two hours' he thought as he walked through the doors and into the hallways of the school. Minutes pass, several students took notice of him and either ignored him or wondered if he was a new kid, how right they were; Naruto continued at a normal pace until he found himself at the main office.

"Um, excuse me-"

A woman in semi-formal clothes sat behind a desk, typing on a computer; most likely checking student attendance and what not. She looks up, "Can I help you?" she asks, "Hai, I just transfered here and I wanted to know my schedule for the school year" he asked.

"I see, well then may I get your name?" getting a nod from the blond.

"Naruto Namikaze-"

Typing the name in, she looked over the results and found the boy's name, she clicked it and scrolled down, scanning through information before the nearby printer brought out the boy's schedule.

"Here you go-" she said, handing over the paper, in which the Tamer gladly took.

"Arigato"

* * *

Room 5-2

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning Ms. Asagi!" the class responded.

"Today we'll be welcoming a transfer student from Konoha Academy-" she said, causing the students to mutter amongst themselves. "You can come in now" Nami called out; students watch as the door opened, and in came The V-Kaiser.

"Konichiwa, the name's Naruto Namikaze, I hope we can get along" he introduced himself, getting mixed reactions from his new classmates. Several girls gained light blushes on their faces while giggling amongst themselves, while the boy's either didn't care or wondered if the blond was into Japan's number one card game.

* * *

Timeskip - Lunch

"Jeri where are you taking me?" Naruto asked his new friend. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, a small ponytail tied to the side of her head; she wore a yellow shirt under a green dress, along with white/blue cerulean sneakers and oddly enough a yellow dog sock puppet.

She was currently dragging the blond towards the Digi-Trio: Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, and Takato Matsuki. "Well, I saw that you had cards so I thought that maybe you'd want to play with others" she pointed out with a smile, Naruto sighed, it looked like there wasn't really any other alternative.

"Alright, one game-"

"Yay!" she pulled harder as she dashed faster, causing Naruto to almost trip and get dragged along the dirt.

Up in a tree, Veemon was snoozing peacefully on a branch, a bubble grew and shrunk from his nose with each breath. It was then popped when the scent of an unknown Digimon filled the air, "Eh?" was his answer as he looked down to see a rather large cardboard box 'move' its way into the school, what caught his eyes was the red tail underneath the back.

"What the hell?" Veemon responds with a tilted head.

* * *

With Naruto

"Guys!" Jeri called out, causing Kazu, Kenta, and Takato to look over at the bubbly brunette who was dragging along the blond Tamer.

"Hey, Jeri and... ... ... ... Naruto, right?" Kenta waved to the two, Kazu tilted his head a bit wondering why Jeri would drag the blond to their spot, while Takato timidly waved at his crush.

"Guess what, Naruto's a card player too" she motioned.

"Oh really-" Kazu asked with a smirk as he cupped his chin, "You any good?"

"Kazu-" Takato tried to have his friend back out from the incoming battle.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not... only one way to find out-" Naruto's responded with his deck in hand, this caused Kazu's smirk to widen.

"Then let's Digi-Battle!"

Jeri, Kenta, and Takato sat by the sidelines as the game started, "So who goes first?" Kenta asked, Naruto brought out a quarter, "Heads you go, tails I go-" giving a flip, it landed on heads.

"Then allow me to start by using the Digimon Code Plug-in D, and bring up Commandramon to my field" placing the Digimon on his field and awaiting his opponent.

"My turn... I use the Digimon Code Plug-in D and place Veemon on the field and Digi-Modify, equip Terra Force"

"Terra Force-" Kenta muttered, causing to Jeri and Takato to look at him, "Something wrong Kenta?" the boy adjusted his glasses, "Nothing, except Terra Force gives a massive boost to Digimon from the Dragon's Roar Family"

* * *

_Kazu's Data Points: 7500_

_On Field: Commandramon - Rookie - ATK 170 - Move List: M16 Assassin (50 DP), DCD Bomb (100 DP)_

_Naruto's Data Points: 7500_

_On Field: Veemon - Rookie - ATK 130 (+400) - Move List: Hopping Kick (40 DP), Vee Headbutt (80 DP)_

_Equipped Cards: [Terra Force] + 400 ATK._

* * *

"Tsk, big deal I can do that too, Digi-Modify and activate Power Chip Plug-in B... Commandramon's ATK is raised by Three Hundred, now Digi-Modify and activate Angemon's Hand of Fate, increase ATK by One Hundred and attack your Veemon"

* * *

_Commandramon ATK: 570_

_Veemon ATK: 530_

* * *

"Digi-Modify, I activate Victorygreymon's Victory Shield and nullify your attack"

"Nice save, but not for long-"

Takato had his full attention on the card battle, 'That was a close save', he knew Kazu was one of the best players he knew and would never show his opponent mercy, he could only wonder how long the new kid would last against him.

"So you think, I Digi-Modify and activate Cannonbeemon's Nitro Stinger, increase ATK by Three Hundred for a single turn and attack your Commandramon"

"I'm not about to have Data Points taken so easily, I Digi-Modify and activate Data Barrier" placing a card, imaging a pixilated orb.

"Nice try Kazu, however Nitro Stinger has the ability to penetrate shields and barriers beneath Ultimate Level" the blond states, shocking the brunette.

* * *

_Kazu's Data Points: 6770_

_On Field: N/A_

_Naruto's Data Points: 7500_

_On Field: Veemon - Rookie - ATK 130 (+400) - Move List: High Hopping Kick (40 DP), Vee Headbutt (80 DP)_

_Equipped Cards: [Terra Force] + 400 ATK._

* * *

"Wow, Naruto draws first blood-" Jeri states, Kenta as well as Takato were surprised, they weren't always the first to take Kazu's Data Points as it was nearly impossible to them.

"Fine then, since Commandramon was deleted before your Veemon, I'm automatically allowed to use the Digi-Code Plug-in C, and bring forth Greymon"

* * *

_Greymon - Champion - ATK 500 - Move List: Great Antler (100 DP), Nova Blast (150 DP)_

* * *

"But before I end my turn I Digi-Modify and activate, Angewomon's Holy Air!"

"That's not good" Kazu stated, Jeri not having much knowledge on the game asked, "Why's that?"

"Angewomon's Holy Air stops an opponent from attacking for a single turn while it increases the players AP by Two Hundred, as of now Greymon's Attack Power is at Seven Hundred where as Veemon is still at Five Hundred Thirty" he explained.

"So that means-"

"Either Kazu's going to attack or he's got something else planned", Takato took a glance at the blond wondering how he was going to escape.

Naruto thought to himself, 'Not much I can do with Holy Air in play, the only things available are Digivolution and counter cards... then again his Greymon is a Champion Level'

"Alright, I Digi-Modify and activate Ninjamon's Bushin no Jutsu!" he grabbed the set of twelve-sided dice and gave them a toss, both landed on six which caused the blond to mentally sigh in relief; had it not been a paired number, then the card would have been useless.

"Confusion worked, now you can't attack for a single turn"

"Now that's what I call luck" Takato spoke out.

"Tsk, fine then, since Greymon's Attack exceeds the necessary limit I Digi-Modify and activate Perfect Digivolution... Greymon Digivolves to Metalgreymon" he states swapping both cards with each other.

* * *

_Metalgreymon - Ultimate - ATK 800 (+200) - Move List: Trident Arm (200 DP), Giga Blaster (300 DP)_

_Veemon - Rookie - ATK 530 - Move List: High Jump Kick (40 DP), Vee Headbutt (80 DP)_

* * *

"I'd like to see you take down my Ultimate with that Rookie of yours-" Kazu taunted.

'Oh you're going to wish you hadn't said that' the blond thought with a smirk.

"I Digi-Modify and activate Gale Force, increase Veemon's Attack by another Four Hundred points!"

"S-Say what!"

"Not done yet, I Digi-Modify and activate Silphymon's Static Force, increase Attack by Two Hundred Fifty... Metalgreymon is now deleted"

* * *

_Kazu's Data Points: 5590_

_On Field: N/A_

_Naruto's Data Points: 7500_

_On Field: Veemon - Rookie - ATK 1130 (+800) - Moves List: High Jump Kick (40 DP), Vee Headbutt (80 DP)_

_Equipped Cards: [Terra Force] + 400, [Gale Force] + 400._

* * *

'N-No way, he actually did it-' Kazu thought, leaving Takato and Kento gaping in shock.

"You know, the thing about having an Ultimate on the field is that most players tend to think they have an upper hand"

Before the match could continue they heard a scream from within the hallways, "Um, what was that?" Jeri asked.

"Don't know, but maybe we should finish this at a later time-" Naruto stated as he grabbed his cards and placed them back into his holder.

"Yeah, let's go find out what happened" Kazu said, personally thankful the blond decided to 'postpone' the match and not get humiliated any further.

Kazu, Jeri, and Kenta made their ways towards the halls while Naruto proceeded to hide his cards inside his backpack. However as he did, Takato caught a glance of the blue watch-like device within the pack, just as it was closed, 'Was that... a Digivice!?' he thought with wide-eyes before he watched the blond run off with the rest of the group.

'No way-' he thought rubbing his eyes as if trying to get dirt out, 'Probably just imagining things' after all he had obtained a D-Ark himself a week ago and his partner not two days ago, the recent events could've mind boggled anyone.

* * *

Students stood within the hallways as several teachers helped their fellow co-worker who was spouting nonsense about some kind of red dinosaur; beside him was a flipped cardboard box. When the group arrived, Naruto heard a barely audible gasp from Takato and turned to the Brunette who was trying to hide his shocked look.

The blonde walked past the growing crowd of students and towards a nearby window, he spotted Veemon who was motioning him to come outside. Turning back to see the teachers attempt to dispatch the crowd and made a run for the nearest exit.

Once outside, "Veemon-" he called.

"Naruto!" said bipedal dragon landed in front of him, "Mind telling me why there's a Digimon on school grounds?" the Tamer asked.

"It entered the school before I could do anything, unless you want me to risk getting caught-"

"Right, right, well we better find it before it does any damage" Naruto sighed, bringing out his D-Ark and to his surprise, getting three waypoints.

"Uh-oh" Veemon could only state in surprise, as one of them started spinning.

The pair turned ready to for an ambush, only to look down at a small white and purple plush-like Digimon. It had innocent eyes like that of a toddler and an upside down gem-like triangle on its forehead in between three others, closely resembling a triforce. The two blink once, then twice, "Uh... hi?" Naruto asked dumbly, kind of expecting something... bigger and... intimidating.

"Hi mister, would you like to play with me?" it asked childishly.

"Play with- wait what!?" before the two could deduce anything, they heard the bell ring.

"Crap, class is starting, Veemon take-" he turned the small Digimon only to blink in surprise, it disappeared. "The hell did it-" he gave a sigh, "Nevermind, Veemon continue doing what you were, we'll deal with the other two later" the bipedal dragon gave a nod, "What about the kid?" referring to the strange yet possible in-training Digimon they met not a few seconds ago.

"Well, normally I wouldn't under or overestimate an opponent, but it obviously isn't a battle-ready Digimon... leave him" Naruto gave his response as he walked back to his homeroom, leaving his partner to silently patrol the school for any unknown Digimon scents.

* * *

After School

Naruto walked out of the room, holding several sheets of school work; he reached over his shoulder and brought up his backpack. The blond neatly stuffed his work inside his bag as the students swarmed the hallways, he made his way outside but not before catching a glimpse of Takato dashing towards the staircase, leading towards the roof.

'Where's he going?' the blond asked himself, before bumping into another student; who had blue hair, wore an orange jacket over a grey shirt, white wrist bands, brown pants, and grey/yellow shoes.

"Oh, sorry about that"

The boy Naruto had bumped into only nodded and continued past him, "Psst, Henry-" a small rabbit/dog-like _plushie_ whispered into the boy's ear.

"Terriermon, keep quiet-"

"But its important!"

The boy now named Henry sped up his pace and entered a lonely bathroom, "Alright what is it?"

"Its that guy you bumped into... he's got the scent of a Digimon on him"

"What!?" Henry spoke in surprise.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto and Veemon walk through a hidden path to avoid being detected by the public, "What is up with this thing?" the blond stated while pushing the two lower buttons on his D-Ark, while the compass was active.

He knew Digimon didn't just disappear, especially if they were on school grounds, his D-Ark would've pointed them to it. "You got anything Veemon?" he asked.

The blue dragon sniffed the air several times, "It's faint, but a Digimon definitely passed through here" he replied. They watched as a butterfly fluttered in the air, which was shortly followed by a small white plush-like Digimon; causing both Tamer and Partner to facevault.

The two picked themselves up from the ground before the Digimon landed on the blond's hair, "Kid what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh its you guys again, do you want to play with me now?" the Digimon asked, as its bunny-like ear shrunk.

Naruto sighed and looked at his D-Ark once more, an interface popped up showing information, "Calumon?"

"That's me-" the now named Calumon said happily.

'Strange... other than his name, there's nothing on him-'

"Naruto!" Veemon said after taking another sniff, his eyes snapping wide; the D-Ark suddenly showed a waypoint.

"About time" the two then dashed towards their objective, with Calumon hanging onto the blond's shoulder, "Where are we going?" he asked, holding on tightly.

* * *

Takato had a horrified look on his face as his partner, Guilmon was kicked into a steel fence; bursting it open with sheer force. He turned to their attacker, a yellow furred vixen and a dark orange haired girl.

"Y-You're that girl I saw in my dream" he muttered, remembering the strange dream he had the day he got his D-Ark, the same duo that fought and deleted a Lynxmon.

The red dinosaur known as Guilmon, growled as he got back to his feet, "_**Pyro Sphere!**_" shooting a fireball at his opponent who easily dodged and let the flamming orb pass her, destroying and setting ablaze whatever the sphere had hit.

"Guilmon don't!" Takato pleaded, hoping to try and reason with the female Tamer; however with how the red dinosaur was acting, how Renamon had openly attacked them, and her Tamer not bothering to stop the two, there was little chance of that happening.

Renamon jumped over Guilmon as the dinosaur swiped its claws at the vixen, "_**Diamond Storm!**_" pure white, diamond hard, and razor sharp leaves were fired at the virus type. The leaf's exploded on contact, leaving Guilmon tattered self still but, barely standing.

"Your Digimon's weak... not even a minute into the fight and is already falling unconscious, it's pathetic" the girl pointed out.

"Leave him alone, he's not ready for battles yet-"

"That's too bad then, every Digimon knows that when they bio-emerge they become a target to those who have already crossed over; they must win battles to get stronger or lose and be deleted... now seeing as how you won't fight back-" she turns to her partner.

"Renamon... delete him-"

"H-Hey wait a second-"

"_**Diamond Sto**__- __**Vee Headbutt!**_" the vixen was tackled hard by a bipedal dragon, right before declaring her attack. Both present Tamers snapped their heads at the newcomer, "A... Veemon?" Takato muttered, "_**Power Paw!**_" Veemon back-flipped away from the vixen's blue flamed fists. "Renamon, what are you doing get up!" the girl nearly shouted, the vixen stumbled a bit, holding her stomach before getting back to her feet; the small dragon had a clean shot at the vixen's abdominal.

"Phew, looks like I made it in time" now turning their heads to the second newcomer. Takato went wide-eyed while the girl raised an eyebrow, "N-N-Naruto, you're a Tamer too!?" the brunette stuttered out, Naruto took a glance at the boy, "And you as well" he said, glancing at the red/white D-Ark and dinosaur.

'Who's this guy?' the girl thought.

Calumon climbed over and sat on the blond's shoulder while Naruto himself scanned both Digimon with his D-Ark. 'Renamon, Rookie Level, Data Type... one of the few strongest Rookie's as well... this'll be fun-' he thought before scanning Guilmon.

'No data... ... ... ... like with Calumon-'

Veemon lands besides Guilmon and notices the dinosaur's tail, "Hey, you're the one that entered the school" he pointed accusingly, before Renamon fired another round of razor leaves.

"**Digi-Modify... Power Boost Plug-in C, Activate!**"

Veemon cracked his neck as he was cloaked in a faint pixilated aura and dashed forward "_**Vee Punch!**_" rapidly thrusting a volley of fists, the leaves where knocked aside. The sound of clashing metal filled the air with each leaf hit, 'No way... Diamond Storm is Renamon's signature attack, no Rookie level could've blocked them, even with a power boost they'd need a shield or barrier to be able to do that!' the girl thought with disbelief painted on her face.

"So, you wish to continue even with the odd's being two against one-"

"W-Wait Naruto, we're not ready to battle yet!" Takato pleaded.

"Just use you're cards-"

"No, I mean this is our first battle!" Naruto turned to the brunette with a deadpan stare before giving a sigh.

"Okay fine, we'll handle this, take your Digimon and get out of here, Veemon you ready?"

"Ready!"

It was at this point that Takato felt useless, here his new friend was going up against someone who would appear to be an experienced Tamer. He had also asked to for his help and had turned him down due to not being battle-ready, Takato's only option was to leave with his weakened Digimon.

"**Digi-Modify... Garurumon's Howling Blaster, Activate!**"

"**Digi-Modify... Kabutarimon's Electro Shocker, Activate!**"

Renamon thrusted a flaming blue open palm while Veemon charged an electrical orb in his grasp.

"_**Howling Blaster!**_"

"_**Electro Shocker!**_"

Both attacks collided, the blue flames heated the lightning orb causing it to grow larger before exploding; canceling out the two attacks.

"_**Vee Headbutt!**_" shooting like a bullet through the smoke, Renamon barely had time to avoid, "_**Power Paw!**_" she declared now performing a flurry of kicks and swipes.

"Takato what are you doing, get him out of here!"

"Guilmon c'mon!" the red dinosaur refused to move and once again joined the frame.

Veemon and Renamon charged one another, not paying attention to the stampeding dinosaur heading their way, "_**Bunny Blast!**_" a green bullet of super heated air exploded between the three before they could maul each other. They all turned to the third and forth newcomer, "Hey... you're the one I bumped into after school" Naruto spoke.

"After schoo- there's another Tamer at our school!" Takato couldn't help but shout.

"Looks can be deceiving, guess that plushie 'was' your Digimon"

The bluenette walked towards the three, with Terriermon jumping down from his shoulders, "Momentai (Take it easy) you three, there's no need for violence" the Rookie stated. At this Naruto and Veemon couldn't help but sweatdrop, after all, about eighty to ninety percent of all Digi-Battles are resolved with violence.

"Enough stalling, Renamon finish them!"

"As you wish... _**Diamond Storm!**_"

"_**Pyro Sphere!**_"

"_**Vee Headbutt!**_" they all continued their assault, Terriermon walked back to Henry, "Well I tried everything-" getting a face palm from his Tamer, Takato ran towards the bluenette as the battle raged, only hopped he could at least help him aid Guilmon.

"_**Digi-Modify... Ogremon's Overlord Fist, Activate!**_" Veemon's fist glowed an ominous purple before thrusting it forward, letting loose a dark energy.

"_**Digi-Modify... Leomon's Fist of the Beast King, Activate!**_" Renamon's fist shined bright orange and thrusted forward, shooting an aura like energy in the shape of a lion's head.

Both attacks resulted in an explosion, Guilmon sent flying back from the shock waves; on the sidelines Terriermon was watching the fight with a smile on his face, unknowingly to him, the urge to join the battle was reaching its peak.

"W-We have to do something!" Takato stated, Henry knew he was right and should help, however the bluenette was a pacifist and would avoid conflict. If they didn't do anything soon, one of the three Digimon would end up deleted.

"_**Digi-Modify... Hyper Speed, Beelzemon's Berejena Activate!**_" dual shotguns materialized within the dragon's grasp and disappeared in a blur.

'No!' the girl thought, attempting to grab a card to counter but, was proven too late. Veemon appeared in front of Renamon with aimed at her stomach and fired a round. Due to him being a Rookie level, the damage of the weapons was greatly reduced to that of a Champion level, however that didn't stop the vixen from being knocked down due to the force of the weapon.

Veemon planted a foot on her chest and aimed the second gun to her head, "You give up?" the girl heard Naruto say. Had Renamon been a wild one then Veemon would've pulled the trigger then and there, however from one Tamer to another, he would at least show some form of mercy.

"Hehehe-" Takato and Henry turned to Terriermon who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. Henry's eyes widened, "Terriermon, don't!" he shouted, getting the attention of the other two Tamers. Calumon winced as his red interface began to glow.

* * *

DIGIVOLUTION

"**TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..**_**.**_

The rabbit/dog Digimon was surrounded in a cocoon of green data; starting from head to toe, his skin began to peal off, leaving a green wire frame pattern on its now much larger body. Skin began to re-attach itself; his body was now a variation of green and tan color, a red diamond laid plain on his forehead, two slash marks on his cheeks, and blue navy pants on his lower torso. Several pieces of machinery assimilated themselves on the Champions arms revealing them to be a pair of gatling guns, before wrapping a strap of ammunition across his chest...

"**GARGOMON!**"

* * *

"N-No way... he Digivolved-" the girl muttered in disbelief.

Gargomon laughed happily as he began to randomly fire from his gatling guns, Henry tackled Takato down while Naruto grabbed Calumon, held him close and quickly hid behind cover along with the dark orange haired girl. Veemon took his foot off Renamon and tackled Guilmon to safety while the vixen rolled away a few feet before jumping to a tree.

'Kuso...' were Naruto's thoughts as he tried to peek from his hiding place only to be shot at by the unstable Champion Level, Calumon buried his head in the blond's chest, shaking from fright. "He's not making this easy-" he said before eyeing the two dragon/dinosaur Digimon, a light bulb clicked, "Hey Veemon how's about a little teamwork!" he yelled.

"Huh?" was his reply, before quickly realizing the meaning, "Hey, Guilmon right?" getting an uneasy 'hai' from the now calmed dinosaur.

"Can you fire one of Pyro Spheres at him... just a distraction"

"What's... distraction?" he asked, nearly causing Veemon to nearly facevault, "Just fire one-"

Gargomon continued to fire rounds, laughing like trigger happy bunny that he is, when suddenly, "_**Pyro Sphere!**_" a fireball collided with the Champion level face causing him to stumble back.

"Guilmon!?" Takato couldn't help but shout in surprise.

"Now!" Veemon shot forward with Naruto bringing a card out from his second holder, 'What's he doing?' they thought.

"_**Digi-Modify... DigiEgg of Courage, Activate!**_"

Once more Calumon winced with his interface shining brighter than before.

* * *

DIGIVOLUTION

The crest of Courage appeared on the D-Ark's interface before emerging out, like a hologram. It then shot towards the dark skies glowing bright orange, Veemon then punches through it causing the crest exploding in fiery red data and rain down as the bipedal dragon nose dived through the air.

"**VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...**_"_

The Digimon's skin began to peel off as the fiery data circled around him like a twister; leaving the pale blue wire frame pattern on his body and morphed into a much larger body as the skin began to re-attach itself. The fiery data then collided with the Digimon's left arm, equipping a egg-like gauntlet with flame designs, shortly three sharp claws sprouted from said guards. The data began to engulf the body, equipping a second gauntlet to the right arm, a pair of clawed boots on both legs, flame design armored knee pads and turtleneck chest piece, three black leather straps on both arms, and a single bladed horn helmet. The Digimon flipped onto its legs and fired two fireballs from its gauntlets before emitting flames in a tornado like fashion.

"**FLAMEDRAMON!**"

* * *

"Him too!?" The girl stated feeling weak on her knees.

"Let's do this quick, _**Digi-Modify... Terra Force, Activate!**_" swiping said card through the D-Ark, Flamedramon gave off an aura of orange pixilated data, and jumped into the air. At this point, Gargomon was back on his feet and was about to continue blaze guns when, "_**Fire Rocket!**_" Flamedramon aimed both gauntlets and fired two high powered fireballs at his opponent.

Gargomon took the blasts and stumbled back, with scorch marks on over his body; Flamedramon landed ontop of the Champion level and slammed an open palm on his face, "_**Fire Rocket!**_" the fireball exploded and point blank, creating a large smoke/dust cloud, causing those witnessing to shield their eyes from the waves of dust.

Once cleared, Flamedramon walked towards Henry with Terriermon passed out in his arms, "Terriermon!" Henry got off the ground and rushed towards the armored Digimon, he took his partner off his hands, "You really outt'a train him up a bit before having him go Champion state, maybe when he's not a trigger crazy bunny, we can have a rematch" he heard Flamedramon state before he walked back to his partner.

Naruto turned to see his opponent walk away from the area, "Hey-" he called out, causing her to look back at him with a small glare, "What's you're name?" he asked. The girl turned slightly as Renamon joined her, "Rika Nonaka" she responded, the blond nodded, "Naruto Namikaze".

"Namikaze huh... make no mistake, you got lucky, we won't be beaten so easily the next time" she states before walking off, Renamon taking off into the trees.

'Rika Nonaka... hehe, she's kind of cute when she's angry' he thought before heading to the group, Calumon now resting on his head.

"So... you guys want to explain to me why, A: You're Digimon can't control his Champion level and, B: your's entered school grounds in a cardboard box" he asked both remaining Tamers, and still conscious Digimon.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wild Ones

AN: Sup Guys, like I've said the next chapter would be up sometime this month, anyway sorry for not updating sooner but, with the release of Dead Space 3 I have been hooked. The game is truly amazing, not as scary as the last two games, but definitely worth the $60.

Anyway, MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT, I won't be updating for another month or two (depending on how quick I can beat or enjoy Bioshock Infinite ;P), nothing personal or anything but, just about everyone wants a new chapter release and they want it now. SO to please all of you, I will be writing a chapter for all of my current stories and upload them all at once, might take me longer with the needed motivation and use of imagination. Now don't tell me to hurry up, cause it literally won't speed up the process.

Another thing, due to low votes, I will not be writing another One Piece crossover, I will however start an AU version of Konoha's Dovahkiin, he will be a Dragonborn however instead of landing in Skyrim, he lands in the Capital Wasteland (Fallout Crossover P).

Now, to answer about five questions at once, yes Veemon can and will be able to Digivolve using all DigiEggs, I thought it was kinda obvious when I wrote the Digivolution line at the author's note on chapter 1. Another thing, as you've read in this chapter, Naruto and Rika will start as rivals before progressing into a more romantic relationship.

Anyway guys its been real, I hope to see you guys sometime in March or April, Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Wild Ones

_AN: Naruto and Digimon are owned by Misashi Kishimoto, Akiyoshi Hongo, TV Tokyo, Toei Animation, & Bandai. Please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Digimon" - Speech

'Digimon' - Thoughts

"_Digimon"_ - Flashback

_**Digimon!/Digimon!"**_ - Action

* * *

The V-Kaiser

Chapter 3: Wild Ones

* * *

Naruto was currently giving his sister Yuna a piggyback ride after picking her up from school, after his talk with Takato and Henry he learned a little something about his fellow Tamers, the both can't fight worth crap. Takato he could understand, only a week as a Tamer and hasn't even been in an actual battle outside Renamon's fight, and Henry who was once a fighter became a pacifist after Terriermon first went into his Champion state against Gorillamon. Little was known about their fourth Tamer, that girl Rika Nanoka from what Henry told him was the Digimon Queen of Card Games.

He smirked, 'Now there's someone I'd like to play against' were his thoughts.

"Is Nii-chan okay, he's smiling a lot-" Yuna asked innocently.

"I'm fine... just met someone is all"

Within an alleyway ahead, Veemon picked up the scent of a nearby Digimon. It wasn't Guilmon, Renamon, or even Terriermon. He took to the rooftops and noticed a small dark violet skinned imp staring into a children's room, he sneaked up behind the Digimon and took a peak as well. Two children close to Yuna's age were tugging on a stuffed bear, yelling 'Mine/No Mine!'

"They should learn to share-" Calumon said, causing the imp to jump and fall face first onto the ground below. "The hell is wrong with you, don't go sneaking up on Digimon like that ya walking pork bun!" Impmon shouted. Calumon's ear shrunk back into his head, "Hey he was pointing things out, don't need to get all pissy" Veemon waved him off.

"Whatever, just leave me alone-" the Rookie level jumped back onto a different rooftop and hopped away. Veemon turned back to the room and watched as the two kids dropped the bear and pushed each other, eventually dropping a box on a desk, opening and revealing a white/violet D-Ark.

'A Tamer lives there!' Veemon thought in shock.

"_Veemon we got a Bio-Emergence just north of here, see ya there"_

"Huh! What? Oh right, C'mon Calumon let's go"

"Okay~" the white plush Digimon responded, clinging onto his friends shoulders as he headed north.

"Alright Yuna-chan, I've got to go somewhere but I'll be back before you know it okay so don't be getting into trouble now" Naruto said as he dashed out the door, leaving his little sister at home... alone.

Yuna turned to the large house complex, now what would a four year old do without adult supervision?

* * *

Naruto ran through the alleyways, following his D-Ark as the compass began to turn, 'Tsk, it's already crossed over-' he thought as Veemon landed beside him. "Sorry for the delay-" he said, "We saw a Digimon" Calumon replied.

"Did you delete it?"

"It was an Impmon, nothing to worry about"

The blonde nodded while he preferred a challenge, a Rookie level Digimon like Impmon had the potential to become one of the strongest Mega level Digimon within the Digital World. Naruto reached into his deck and brought out the Impmon card, the image of said Digimon struggling to fuse two red and blue fireballs. 'I wonder-' he thought as he continued to rush towards their objective.

After about a minute they stopped at an abandoned complex, "You smell it?" he asked, Veemon took a whiff and nodded. "Right in there just straight ahead" Calumon's ears shrunk once more as they proceeded into the complex.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait~ ~ ~ there's two of-" he was cut off as a Wendigomon and DarkTyrannomon crashed through a wall.

"_**Iron Tail!"**_ the black dinosaur whiplashes the bunny/dog off it, _**"Cable Crusher!**__" _stretching its cable-like arms, slammed DarkTyrannomon across the asylum.

"_**Koko Crusher!**__" _Wendigomon spurt out miniature cannon slots from his chest and fired rounds at the fallen dinosaur, _"__**Fire Blast!**__"_ letting loose a large scale flamethrower in defense.

"Veemon, you ready!"bringing out his D-Ark and having Calumon fly onto his shoulder.

"Ready!"

"_**Digi-Modify... Terra Force, Ninjamon's Bushin no Jutsu, Activate!**__"_

"_**Bushin no** **Jutsu!**" _Veemon poofs a clone into existence, both giving a pixilated aura and make a mad dash for the two Champion level Digimon, "_**Vee Headbutt!"**_ they declared, skull bashing into the two Digimon and knocking them onto the solid hard grounds. _"__**Vee Punch!**__" _the two Veemon then rapidly punched at the downed Digimon, _"__**Digi-Modify... WarGreymon X's Gaia Force Zero!**__" _taking a vice grip to the duo, they flung them towards the ceiling, _"__**Gaia Force Zero!**__"_ forming a blazing sphere formed at their palms and flung it towards the still suspending Digimon.

Wendigomon and DarkTyrannomon roared in pain before bursting into clouds of data, "Well, that takes care of that" Veemon said as his clone burst into data. Before Tamer and Digimon could leave, Naruto's D-Ark detected another Bio-Emergence, "Another one?" Veemon asked, Calumon raised his head as they dashed out of the complex. Their was a strange ripples along the sky, 'Uh-oh' he thought.

* * *

Hypnos HQ

A blonde haired man in a black business suit, branding dark sunglasses while constantly flipping open and closing a Zippo lighter. "How long until the door closes?" he asked, two of the operators Riley Ootori and Tally Onodera rapidly typed on their digital keyboard, "On its own, it could take four to six hours-" Tally responded.

"By then, Shinjuku will be swarming with those 'things', get every employee working on this, have them find a way to close it"

"Hai, Yamaki-San!"

The now named Yamaki flipped opened his lighter as several yellow targets were marked along the areas marked around Shinjuku, having tested out Hypnos's Juggernaut program had back fired and instead of stopping more bio-emergence, it had actually opened up a clear path for more Digimon to crossover.

"Riley, I want you target the Wild Ones... and hit 'em with the Yuggoth"

"Hai!"

* * *

Shinjuku Park

Takato was currently feeding Guilmon several breads he had snuck out of his parent's bakery. The red dinosaur was munching happily on the soft, tasty crust before catching the scent of a nearby Digimon and growled, letting his feral features show.

"Guilmon? What's up?" the brunette asked before his D-Ark's compass beeped on. 'Digimon!?' he thought as Guilmon rushed outside only to come face to face with a large green dinosaur, branding two large black and red ringed tusks from its shoulders, spikes down to its tail, and a skull and crossbones tattoo on its left shoulder.

Takato gulped and scanned the Digimon before him, "Tsukmon, Champion level whose attacks are Panzer Knuckle, Horn Driver, and Bayonet Lancer" he read as Guilmon fired a bullet from his mouth, "_**Pyro Sphere!**_" Tuskmon grunted from the attack and snarled at the Rookie Level.

"_**Horn Driver!**_" its tusks now glowing red as it charged Guilmon. Takato began to panic, "Guilmon get out of the way!" the red dinosaur snapped its attention towards his Tamer and does as commanded. Takato jumped away as Tuskmon plowed through Guilmon's new home. Tuskmon growled as it dug its head out of the rubble, Takato quickly remembered the advice his fellow Tamer had given him.

"_Mixing status and move cards can bring up devastating to your opponent, try this one... ... ... ... ... ... ... remember Takato, the card games are nothing compared to actual Digi-Battle, make one mistake and it'll cost you dearly" _

"Naruto's right, got to give it my all... _**Digi-Modify... Hyper Speed, Greymon's Nova Blast! Activate!**_"

Guilmon dashed in front of Tuskmon with great speed, "_**Nova Blast!**_"the raging fireball pushed Tuskmon onto its back and was soon engulfed in flames, this however did not stop it as it quickly got back on its feet and shined its tusks brightly.

"_**Bayonet Lancer!**_" firing two energy waves at it's opponent, "Guilmon!" Takato shouted as the red dinosaur was sent flying back from the shock waves. Both Tamer and Digimon looked up to see their opponent charge another attack.

"_**Digi-Modify... WarGreymon's Brave Shield! Activate!**_" slashing his card through his D-Ark, a shield of Chrome Digizoid branding the Crest of Courage on it, materialized within Guilmon's grasp. _"__**Bayonet Lancer!**__"_ said energy waves blasted against the shield and pushed back the Rookie Level several inches.

"C'mon Guilmon, you can do it!"

"_**Pyro Sphere!**__" _manages to fire its signature attack directly into Tuskmon's left eye, causing it roar in pain and aim away its still streaming attack. "Now's your chance, _**Digi-Modify...Frigimon's Sub-Zero Ice Punch! Activate!**__"_ the red dinosaur shot forth like a red bullet, his claws giving a pixilated icy aura before piercing it through his opponent.

"_**Sub-Zero Ice Punch!**__" _Tuskmon was instantly frozen solid before being shattered into millions of pieces, courtesy of Guilmon's tail.

Takato stared at the pixilated data cloud that arose from the frozen ice, soon were absorbed by his partner. "We won?" he said not believing that they had actually defeated their first Digimon. He was snapped out of his funk when his D-Ark began to show multiple Bio-Emergence's throughout Shinjuku. "N-No way!?" he stuttered.

* * *

Naruto stopped his trek when his D-Ark gave similar results, "What the hell!? There's no way this can be happening!" Veemon and Calumon were equally surprised.

Digimon were suddenly popping up all over the place, 'There's no way we'll be able to keep our Digimon a secret' he thought. "We'll just have to take them out as quickly as possible" reaching into his second card holder and bringing out an evolution card.

"Need for speed, Veemon!"

"Got it!"

"_**Digi-Modify... DigiEgg of Knowledge! Activate!**_" Calumon's interface glowed bright red, causing the plush Digimon to flinch in slight pain.

* * *

Digivolution

The Crest of Knowledge appeared on the D-Ark's interface before emerging out, like a hologram. It then shot towards the dark skies glowing bright purple, Veemon then punches through it causing the crest to explode in a yellow earth-like data and rain down as the bipedal dragon nose dived through the air.

"**VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

The Digimon's skin began to peel off as the fiery data circled around him like a twister; leaving the pale blue wire frame pattern on his body and morphed into a much larger body as the skin began to re-attach itself. The earth data then collided with the Digimon's chest, a yellow chest plate and two short clawed arms out his back with violet swirl marks. The data then engulfed the body equipping two greaves with insect-like clawed boots, a spiked collar, and a bee-like mask with the golden 'V' on its forehead and a patch of wild orange hair to grow from its head. The Digimon punched slammed its large three clawed fists together, causing four insect wings to sprout from it's back and the Crest of Knowledge to embed itself on the chest plate. The Digimon flapped its wings rapidly before disappearing into barely visible blurs; it then lands on the ground, causing it digital rocks to erupt.

"**DINOBEEMON!"**

* * *

"Alright Calumon, hang on!" Naruto took the plush Digimon into his arms and hopped onto the Armor Digimon's back. Dinobeemon flapped his wings rapidly and took off with the speed of a fired bullet.

At the same time, Rika Nanoka jumped over a fence of an alleyway as a Saberdramon flew through the narrow walls, hitting few of them in the process.

"_**Digi-Modify... WereGarurumon's Engetsugeri! Activate!**__" _(Circle Moon Kick). Rika swiped said card and stood still while the black Birdramon look alike closed in on her, "_**Engetsugeri!**_" Renamon bolted forward and kicked Saberdramon off course before spinning around and kicking it harder with each spin, the vixen then axe kicked the Digimon into the ground and creating a large dust cloud.

"_**Night Roar!" **_violet colored feathers shot out of the cloud and towards Renamon, "_**Digi-Modify... Ninjamon's Bushin no Jutsu! LoaderLiomon's Loader Morningstar! Activate!"**_ Rika stated whilst swiping her cards, "_**Bushin no Jutsu!**_" four Renamon clones appeared and maneuvered around the burning feathers, effectively confusing the overgrown bird.

A spiked flail then materialized within the vixen's grasp and slammed it into the Digimon's head; Saberdramon exploded into a cloud of data. "Done and done-" Rika muttered before her D-Ark went off the charts, she gasped as multiple Digimon were popping up all over her compass. Both Digimon and Tamer looked up just in time to see Dinobeemon zoom overhead, "Renamon let's move!" she said while making her way deeper into the city, the yellow furred vixen taking the rooftops.

"On you're left!"

"**Hell Masquerade!**" extending the blades on its extra arms, Dinobeemon flashed in front of an Airdramon and dismembered one of its wings. The dragon, still having minimal control of its flight attempted to devour the Armor Digimon found that he couldn't as he had disappeared in an after image. The battle was over long before it began, Dinobeemon reappeared with his back turned against the dragon and sheathed his blades. Airdramon's head then slid off its body and burst into data along with the rest of its body.

The duo could see several civilians look upon them, wondering what was going on. "So much for keeping Digimon a secret, c'mon Dinobeemon, onto the next target"

"Hai!" flying back several buildings and into a wide alleyway, "You!" Naruto turned away from his D-Ark, "You!" he replied towards Rika, "Me!" Calumon shouted happily, getting a sweat drop from Dinobeemon. Renamon dropped down from her position and in front of Rika in case the two decided to brawl during the crisis occurring.

"Listen, I know you're probably still mad about earlier but we've got bigger things to worry about-"

"Yeah, the sudden spawn of Digimon-" she replied, not taking her eyes off her opponent and his Armored Digimon.

"Don't get in my way"

"Eh!?"

"Look me and Renamon can handle this on our own, so just stay out of our way" this gave Naruto a tick mark, before jumping off Dinobeemon, who landed just across the two.

"Half an army of Digimon are popping up all over the city and you think the two of you are enough to stop them, like it or not you need help"

"I don't need help, expecially from you" she stated as she walked past the blond, before he could retort a cloud of smoke filled th area. Naruto's D-Ark read first, "Flymon, Champion Level, Virus Type, its attacks are Deadly Sting, Poison Powder, and Flying Arm... on its own its hardly a challenge but, with its hive, you better bring back up" he finished before they heard multiple buzzing wings.

"Hehe, just like that time with the Chameleonmon" Dinobeemon mused, as a swarm violet winged hornets emerged from the shadows.

"Renamon!" said vixen jumped in the air, with bright leaves materializing around her.

"Dinobeemon!" crossing his armorless arms while his extra limbs extended their scarlet stinger blades.

"_**Diamond Storm!/Hell Masquerade!"**_Renamon assaulted the insects while Dinobeemon disappeared in an afterimage. Few of the Flymon were bisected while others were caught in the small explosion, more were instantly replaced, "I'm sorry what was that about not needing help"Naruto mocked as he pulled out a card.

"I never asked for it, _**Digi-Modify... Shurimon's Kusanagi! Activate!**_" a large four star shuriken materialized within the Vixen's hand and gave it a hard but accurate toss, turning flies into clouds of data.

"_**Digi-Modify... Tigervespamon's Royal Meister! Sistermon Noir's Anthony! Activate!**_" Dinobeemon used his upper arms to take hold of twin tiger fanged blades while his extra limbs let drop the two automatic pistols into his Tamer's hands. Rika was greatly surprised when Naruto jumped back aboard Dinobeemon and took to the skies, firing bullets of Chrome Digizoid while his partner hacked and slashed away at the insects.

"_**Deadly Sting!**_" the Flymon began their counter attack, shooting their stingers at the group. Renamon dashed at her Tamer, "_**Power Paw!**_" using her now flaming blue fists, the yellow furred vixen managed to block off several before, "_**Poison Powder!**_" the Flymon flapped their wings and unleashed a venomous dust cloud, "Rika, Renamon get down!" Calumon shouted. Naruto took notice, "Kuso, Dinobeemon-", "On it!" the wasp Digimon nose dived down into the alleyway, many Flymon hot in pursuit.

Rika was about to draw her barrier card when the Flymon fired their _**Deadly Sting **_on the unsuspecting Renamon, this caused her to drop her guard and let their _**Poison Powder **_engulf her. "_**Irritant Buzz!**_" Dinobeemon sent out a high-pitched vibration from his rapidly flapping wings, the sound waves were enough to have the Flymon stop their assault.

Naruto hopped off his partner and rushed Rika and Renamon, all the while firing from his materialized weapons. Rika on the other hand was devastated as she stared upon her fallen partner, Flymon's _**Poison Powder**_ was meant to drain a Digimon's energy and leave them weak while their _**Deadly Sting**_; the name speaks for itself, if not treated, the Digimon would die within the hour.

"Renamon..." she muttered, completely in shock, not being able to here Naruto call out to her.

"Naruto I can't keep this up forever!"

"Right, _**Digi-Modify... Devimon's Death Hand! Activate!**_" Dinobeemon flew up in a twister-like fashion with his upper three clawed hands glowing black, "_**Death Hand!**_" firing a violet/black energy beams from his palms, swatting away the flies from the group.

"Tsk, there's too many!" Dinobeemon shouted, one was about to hit him with its _**Deadly Sting**_ when, "_**Gargo Laser!**_" several green concentrated bullets blasted through the swarm.

"Gargomon!?" the yellow wasp asked, "You aren't trigger crazy are you?" not needing another Digimon trying to kill him.

"Momentai! I've got it under control" he replied, putting both Naruto and Dinobeemon at ease when Henry, Takato, and Guilmon came rushing in.

"You guys are late!" the blonde asked before his guns went empty and dematerialized.

"We had a run in with Gorillamon-" Henry stated.

"Well come on then, these guys aren't gonna delete themselves, _**Digi-Modify... Valkyriemon's Aurvandil's Arrow! Activate!**_"

"_**Digi-Modify... MetalTyrannomon's Nuclear Laser! Activate!**_"Henry card slashed.

"_**Digi-Modifiy... Hyper Wing! Wingdramon's Blaze Sonic Breath! Activate!" **_Takato declared as he swiped his respected cards.

While the battle raged, Calumon got off of Naruto's shoulders and ran over to Renamon's fallen self, he placed his small hands on her yellow fur before turning to Rika. Though the white plush Digimon didn't know what it was like to be a fighter Digimon, he at least knew what it was like to be alone and knew how Rika would feel if she'd loose Renamon; even she wouldn't show it.

"Do you want to save her-" he asked, his eyes glowing a light blue.

"W-What?"

"Do you want to save her-" he repeated as he turned to the rest of the Tamers, "Naruto told me, that Veemon was able to Digivolve because of his will to protect him-" he paused as he watched the duo take to the skies again, Guilmon and Gargomon following suit, "They would give each others lives to protect one another... how far would you go to protect the ones you care for?" he asked.

Rika bit her lower lip, she wanted to answer but no words would come out, "Rika!" she heard Naruto call, "Why are you hesitating!? Does Renamon mean that little to you!? Would you really just let her die and have her data absorbed by these bastards! Huh!?" at this point Rika let out few tears, "We've fought so hard... I wanted her to Digivolve, to prove that I was the greatest Tamer... but... if it means getting her deleted, then the hell with it!"

She placed a hand on her partner's fur, "She's not just my partner... she's my friend!" she answered. Her D-Ark then shined brightly, Naruto grinned, "That Rika... is the right answer" he stated as Calumon's interface glowed blue, "_**Calumon no Inori**_" he declared, soon Renamon was engulfed in a light veil before letting out a gasp for air. To both her and Rika's shock, Calumon's strange ability had healed her of her poisoning.

"Oi Rika-" Naruto yelled, getting her attention, "Catch!" he reached into his second deck and threw a card. The orange haired tomboy grasped the card and glanced at her shinning D-Ark, she nodded, "Renamon!"

"Hai!"

"_**Digi-Modify... Digivolution! Activate!**_" Calumon flinched slightly as his interface glowed red.

* * *

Digivolution

"**RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

The yellow vixen took stance as her skin and fur began to peel off, revealing the blue wire pattern as a cocoon of data engulfed her. Data quickly begins to re-attach itself, her once bipedal form was now four legged with a Yin-Yang symbol on each leg, her fur remained yellow in color while she grew a refined white mane. Her single tail split revealing nine beautiful tails, and a white/red stripped bell rope tied itself around her neck before mythical blue flames sparked on the tips of her tails and paws. Fire spun around her as she spun back into position.

"**KYUBIMON!"**

* * *

Rika stared at her newly formed Digimon in all her glory, "Now that's what I like to see!" Naruto shouted, Takato and Henry were equally surprised by the ordeal.

"C'mon guys, let's finish this!" each Tamer and partners gave a 'Yeah!' and charged the lesser swarm.

"_**Hell Masquerade!**_"

"_**Gargo Laser!**_"

"_**Pyro Sphere!**_"

"_**Dragon Wheel!**_"

Within the hour the Tamers and their Digimon had turned the tables and deleted every single Flymon that had emerged. Takato and Henry gave each other a high five, as Gargomon and Dinobeemon reverted back to their Rookie levels; both tired from over using their evolutionary stages.

"Congratulations Rika, you too Kyubimon" Naruto stated as he picked up a sleeping Calumon. To his surprise Rika grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close, "If you EVER tell anyone I cried, I swear to Kami I'll kick your ass!" she threatened, with menacing and slightly watered red eyes.

The blonde Tamer couldn't help but snicker, "Okay, my lips are sealed, still though-" he turned to the nine-tailed vixen. "I'm glad to know that you think Digimon are more than just data" RIka for once in longest time of her life, smiled. Before any of them could continue their celebration, all of their D-Ark's went off the charts.

"What!?" the said, before looking towards the sky to see lightning spark around a ripple. Not seconds later, did a cloud of smoke appear, though not thick enough to cover the Digimon's body. Two large black pincers shot forth which were followed by a large spiked, scythe-like helmet, four large spiked clawed arms and a pair of wings.

It was nearly half way out when Takato scanned the Digimon with his D-Ark, "N-No way!" getting everyones attention.

"GranKuwagamon... Mega Level... Virus Type... its attacks are Dimension Scissors and Catastrophe"

"M-Mega Level-" Henry muttered.

Naruto grimaced, Veemon and Terriermon had burned out most of their strength which only left Kyubimon and Guilmon to fight; chances of victory, zero to none. 'We're gonna need a miracle for this' Naruto thought.

* * *

Hypnos HQ

"Yamaki-san, all systems ready!" Tally replied.

"Close the door, now!" he ordered.

"Yuggoth at full power, targeting... ... ... ... ... ... Fire!" Riley declared.

* * *

GranKuwagamon had nearly crossed-over when the passage way behind it suddenly began to close, it tried to push itself out but was suddenly hit by a digital field. The amount of energy that was being launched had forced it back into the Digital Stream where its body was quickly broken apart before combusting into a cloud of data.

Down below the Tamers hadn't a clue as to what had happened but, were thankful that they didn't have to fight against such a powerful opponent. "Guys check it out!" Naruto mentioned at his D-Ark, everyone grouped up to see that the Digimon signals were disappearing at an alarming rate. "Takatomon... I don't smell any bad Digimon" Guilmon spoke out.

"Hai, besides the four of us I don't sense any other Digimon" Kyubimon stated before De-Digivolving back into Renamon.

Within ten minutes, the Tamers and their partners had managed to evade the police and civilians who were most likely looking for any signs of the monsters that had invaded their city. They had stopped for a breather at the park, "Well guys, its been fun, but we better split before anyone else sees us" Naruto stated.

"Hai, my parents don't want me out too late" Takato responded.

Naruto turned to Rika as she walked down a different path, "Oi, Rika!"

"What?"

"Now that Renamon can Digivolve, we can have that rematch you wanted-"

Rika smirked, "Don't think you'll get lucky like you did the last time!"

"Sure whatever you say... oh and Rika, are you doing anything Saturday?"

"Nothing I can think of, why?"

"Maybe we can meet up, have a Card Battle, I wanna see if you can live up to your reputation, Digimon Queen"

"So you know of me, fine then Saturday it is, meet me at the Firewall around twelve"

"See ya then!" he replied as she soon disappeared from view, leaving the three boys and Digimon to themselves.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to find a new home for Guilmon"Takato muttered as he watched Guilmon dig through the rubble.

"Tell me Henry, why the sudden change? I mean weren't you against fighting?" Henry sighed at his question.

"It's like you told me, find something worth fighting for, to me that was my family, the innocent, and my partner here"

Naruto patted his shoulder, "Glad you made the right choice... ... ... ... ... wait, OH CRAP! YUNA!" he yelled before making a mad dash to his home, with a semi conscious Veemon and Calumon. "What was that about?" Henry asked himself.

"All right Guilmon, ya did it!" using whatever was left from the small hut-like building, the red dinosaur had managed to dig a cave big enough to fit four people inside, wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Namikaze Residence

Having let Veemon and Calumon crawl in through the window, Naruto nervously entered his home to see an upset Kushina and sheepish looking Minato holding a hyper active four year old. On his left several empty cookie boxes and soda cans laid to waste, the living room was a mess as picture frames where tilted, lamp posts were knocked over and a large crack on the television.

"Uh... I can explain..."

* * *

Next Chapter - Night of the living Dinosaur!

AN: And that's a wrap, personally I feel like I could've added more but, sadly couldn't think of any other way to do so. Oh well, just have to wait for the next chapter, hope you like the change in Digivolutions, instead of Dokugumon I had them fight a swarm of Flymon, which I think went pretty good, you guys let me know if its good or not.

Other than that, the next chapter of Poke'Legend should be out soon along with Arch Mage Jinchuuriki, look forward to that, see ya next time, Ciao!


End file.
